seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vermillion Bird
The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Vermillion Bird is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which was eaten by Mtakatifu Kevu. Appearance The Orora Orora no Mi takes the shape of a orange fruit which has a protective outer layer, with a fallow, and spherical berry in the middle. The protective layer is edible, along with the rest of the fruit. The aforementioned outer later is covered in S shaped swirls, with a curled stem protruding from the top. Overall, the fruit itself looks like an overturned cape gooseberry. Strengths and Weaknesses This Devil Fruit grants it's user, in this case Kevu, increased physical attributes, such as speed, strength, and durability, as with all Zoan-classes, as well as the rare abilities of flight, and the ability to produce and manipulate fire freely. Kevu as a Zoan user, is capable of transforming between three distinct forms; his normal state which is referred to as "human form", a hybrid state which is known as "human-beast form", and a full Vermillion Bird which is known as "beast form". While in his human state, he has shown the ability to still be able to produce and manipulate his flames without having to transform, however his other forms still have their perks. In his "hybrid form", he gains the combined abilities of both a human and a vermillion bird, such as the ability of flight, fire manipulation, and enhanced senses such as sight. In his "beast form, he gains all of the abilities of a Vermillion Bird, such as greatly increased physical attributes and the like, as a trade off for less control over his fruit. Upon initially eating the fruit, Kevu showed little to no control over his abilities, and isolated himself others in fear that he would burn them or hurt them, however, as time passed, he soon gained more control over his ability to transform. While his abilities are more "lackluster" compared to that of other experienced Zoan users, Kevu has quickly learned how to partially transform his arms into that of wings in order to take flight. This ability of flight grants him an above ground advantage allowing for aerial attacks, and the ability to maneuver through the air like a true bird. His greatest ability aside from flight, is without a doubt his abilities of fire manipulation and production. Such as the Vermillion Bird, who represents fire, he is able to freely produce flames, and control them. Initially unable to due to lack of knowledge, he now can even produce and manipulate them in his human state, using them for attacks when not transformed. Along with this he gains neigh immunity to heat based attacks, such as other fire users, however if the heat is greater than his such as the heat from the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi. Aside from the standard devil fruit weaknesses, this fruit suffers from the user mostly. Due to Kevu's lack of experience he cannot use this fruit to its full potential. In conjunction with this fact, any form of matter which is hotter than Kevu's fire, may hurt him, such as Magma or Solar energy. Usage Kevu's initial usage of this fruit was nothing more than flight, upon learning how to control his flames and abilities, he only flew in order to experience the feeling, a feeling he had only known through his usage of Beast Style , however, later in his adventures as he met more people, he was forced to fight, as such he learned how to fight in conjunction with his new abilities. His main method of combat is generally to incorporate his new abilities into his martial art of choice, Beast Style, namely fire. He utilizes fire alongside his more offensive "stances". If this fails to work, he will transform for whatever situation it requires. In order to incapacitate foes while not killing them is Beast Style fails, he will transform his arms into wings, and deliver aerial kicks with his powerful legs, and if need be, he will enter Hybrid Form in order to attack with talons, or to add more power behind his attacks. History This Devil Fruit was a prize from the Sabaody Showdown, an orchestrated tournament by the Marines to capture as many pirates as possible. While Kevu did not win the tournament, the fruit came into his possession during the battle insued when the Marines ambushed the numerous pirates, including one of his traveling companions. In order to protect them, Kevu ended up eating the fruit with little knowledge of its true nature. With his newfound abilities (and little to no control), he was able to save his friends and escape the marines using his abiltiy of flight. Trivia External Links Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit